Le vert est de sang, l'écorce est de rouge
by D'Jane
Summary: Une jeune louve qui sa terre natale vers de jours meilleurs... L'univers lupin revisité. OC


**Nouvelle fiction! Je laisse la précédente sur la glace, je finirai bien par y revenir.  
****J'explore maintenant l'univers des loup-garous, puisque le sujet n'a pas été exploité à mon goût dans la série. **

**(L'histoire commence dans le Maine, pour ceux qui se demandent où est Caribou :p)  
**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_Caribou, 28 avril, 5h27_

L'obscurité se faisait encore totalement présente, même si je savais que le crépuscule ne tarderais pas à se montrer le bout du nez. Avec d'immenses efforts, je réussis à m'extirper de mes draps empreints de chaleur qui contrastaient avec la froideur ambiante. Le printemps se faisait tardif, cette année-là, car jamais encore je n'avais vu les neiges résister aussi longtemps à l'appel de la fonte.

Mon vieux lit en bois émit un craquement plaintif lorsque je me levai. Sur la pointe des pieds, j'enfilai les vêtements que j'avais déjà préparés la veille, sachant que je ne devrai pas perdre de temps le moment enfin venu. Puis, je pris le sac de randonnée plein à craquer de tout ce donc j'aurais de besoin sur la route pour le mettre sur mes épaules et l'attacher solidement. J'étais persuadée qu'il faisait plus lourd que moi, ce sac.

Me penchant vers ma fenêtre, je tassai une latte jaunie et poussiéreuse du store pour observer la cour arrière. Personne.

Sur mon maigre bureau en mélamine d'un rose douteux étaient posés la plupart de mes livre d'école, à laquelle je n'allais plus très souvent, ces derniers temps. Il faut dire que j'avais des choses beaucoup plus importantes à m'occuper, du genre, ma survie. Et ce n'était certainement pas mon paternel qui m'aurait poussée dans le dos et aurait veillé à ce que je sois éduquée. Non, lui, il avait sa propre manière de nous enseigner la vie.

Je sortis le plus doucement possible et m'avançai vers la chambre de mon père, que j'entendis instantanément ronfler comme un boeuf. De celle de ma petite soeur émergeait un son semblable, mais plus aigü. La voie était libre.

Je descendis l'escalier et me dirigeais vers le salon, ou du moins ce qui en faisait office. Pas de télé, de console et encore moins d'ordinateur. Seulement le vieux foyer en pierre et l'immense totem familial qui était si immense que je ne pouvais même pas en faire le tour avec mes bras et si grand qu'il surplombait la pièce.

Justement, c'est ce fameux totem qui m'intéressait. Sous les courbes et les cisailles du bois qui représentaient des loups, notre famille, se trouvait quelque chose que mon père cachait jalousement. Quelque chose dont nous avions un immense besoin, ma soeur et moi, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui j'allais m'en servir pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Je grimpais sur une chaise et étirai le bras vers ce que je cherchais, soit la gueule d'un de loup bien en particulier. J'y entrai ma main et soulevai sa langue, dévoilant compartiment secret plein à craquer de billets verts. Ouvrant la fermeture éclair de mon vieil anorak, j'enfournai autant d'argent qu'il pu en entrer, me retrouvant avec un beau petit magot qui devait au moins faire dans les cinq mille dollars. Ça serait suffisant.

Je remis tout à sa place, ne laissant aucune trace compromettante de mon passage, puis sortis de la maison.

Bien sûr, je m'en voulais de partir de cette manière et de laisser Madeline se débrouiller comme elle le pourrait. Je savais qu'elle passerait un sacré quart d'heure lorsque notre père se rendrait compte que je n'étais plus là, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Jake, notre grand frère, avait fait de même quelques années auparavant, et je lui en avait énormément voulu de nous abandonner ainsi. Et c'est maintenant, alors que je m'apprêtais à foutre le camp tout comme lui avant, que je comprenais pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

Jake n'était jamais revenu et n'avait jamais donné ne serais-ce qu'un seul signe de vie, chose que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire. Si je laissais ma soeur dans l'antre du Diable, c'était pour revenir plus forte, avec les moyens de la ramener avec moi. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser vivre ce genre de vie.

J'enfourchais la vieille mobylette orange qui était appuyée près du porche et la démarra en grimaçant. Dieu que cet engin faisait du boucan, j'allais finir par anéantir tous mes efforts! Heureusement, le bolide ne me servit pas très longtemps. Je trouvai une solution rapide peu de temps après.

Je pris la route vers le Sud le plus rapidement possible sans me retourner sur mon passage. L'envie de faire demi-tour aurait été trop forte, je suppose. Je laissais derrière moi ma soeur, ma maison, mes peines, mes souffrances, mes blessures, _bref, ma vie. _Je ne savais pas quand j'allais revenir, et ça ne me causait aucun regret.

J'avais dix-sept ans.


End file.
